


I scented you and I knew

by basaltgrrl



Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for voodoochild's fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I scented you and I knew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no call and no warning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185637) by [voodoochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild). 




End file.
